


Slamming on the Breaks

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: This was a commission.  I’m getting a oneshot, don’t worry about that extra dollar it’s a tip! I’ve never done this before so I’m going to put the specifics here just in case this is where I’m suppose to put it. Alrighty I was hoping to get a sorta fluffy friend!reader x lucifer as for some personal details? Well my names Theodore and I’m a Trans person who loves bees and flowers(my favorite are tulips). Do with that what you will I trust you’re creative genius!





	Slamming on the Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission. I’m getting a oneshot, don’t worry about that extra dollar it’s a tip! I’ve never done this before so I’m going to put the specifics here just in case this is where I’m suppose to put it. Alrighty I was hoping to get a sorta fluffy friend!reader x lucifer as for some personal details? Well my names Theodore and I’m a Trans person who loves bees and flowers(my favorite are tulips). Do with that what you will I trust you’re creative genius!

* * *

Heading into the mall, Theo shoved his hands in his pockets. Despite the previous day having been cool, and sunny, it was now grey out while rain came down in buckets. He’d barely made it with how hard it made to drive. However, he’d made plans with his best friend and hated having to cancel.

He’d met Lucifer a couple years before. He’d hit him with his car, and surprisingly…he wasn’t anything like Theo could have imagined. Theo had just turned 21, and was on his way to pick up some friends to come over for some drinks, pizza, and gaming. Just 10 minutes from his house, Lucifer seemed to come out of nowhere.

_Driving down the backroad, just after sunset, his thumbs were drumming on the steering wheel as the music came from his radio. He was singing along under his breath, looking forward of a night of relaxing with some of his closest friends. With work schedules, and college classes, sometimes it was hard. Birthdays were something the group always made time for._

_Much to his surprise, a man seemed to show up out of nowhere, causing him to slam on his breaks. His air bag deployed, the force breaking his nose. Breathing heavily, he put his car in park and slid out. Water filled his eyes from the pain, which was nothing he could control._

_Theo’s eyes went wide when he saw the damage to his car, but none on the man he’d just hit. “Are you okay?!” He asked, earning a smirk._

_“You tell me.” He replied sarcastically. “Not a scratch.” He shrugged. “Seems you’re a bit worse for the wear, though.”_

_Licking his lips, he regretted it as he tasted blood. “Uh, do you want my insurance or anything? I’m gonna have to call someone to tow my car, and someone to bring me to the ER for my nose…” As he spoke, his words were getting a bit harder to understand._

_The blue eyed man sighed and stepped forward, causing Theo to take a step back automatically. “I’m not going to hurt you, kid.” He snapped. “I’m going to heal you.”_

_“…What?” He raised an eyebrow. “How could you–” His voice stopped when Lucifer touched his forehead, the pain fading until he was gone. “What the hell are you?” His eyes were wide._

_A grin formed on the other man. “You can call me Lucifer.” He chuckled at Theo’s reaction. “Now comes the part where you run away, screaming about the devil and such.” Lucifer pointed out, knowing that’s how most people would react._

_Instead, he was curious. “Why did you pop in front of my car?” He asked._

_Lucifer shrugged. “Well, I was banished or whatever. A couple of moronic apes used a ward. I just happened to land in front of your car.” He told him, looking around. “Where are we, anyway?”_

_“Uh, just outside Y/T. I was heading to get some friends for my party.”_

_“Oh, a party. What’s the occasion?” Lucifer asked, looking amused._

_Theo chuckled at how…not evil Lucifer seemed. “It’s my 21st birthday.”_

“Earth to Theodore…” Lucifer chuckled, snapping him from his thoughts.

“You know I hate when you call me that.”

Lucifer shrugged. “Works, doesn’t it?” He pointed out. “And tell me, why are we at the mall again?”

Theo chuckled. “Because I have to pick up a few things and I’m not rich enough to do much.” He shrugged.

He dramatically sat back with a groan. “But that’s so _boring_.”

“…You’re the one who heard me saying I had to hit the mall and invited yourself. Thus making this into us hanging out.” He reminded him.

His blues eyes glanced over to his best friend. “Only if we can go mess with those stupid apes after.” He looked hopeful. “Nothing too dangerous…” Lucifer added with a devious smirk.

Theo laughed. “Which means I should pack protective gear of every kind, right?” He teased.

“Eh.” He shrugged. “Can we just go get what you need?”

* * *

Shopping hadn’t gone all that well. Theo hadn’t counted on school being on break- which left the mall crawling with high schoolers. He didn’t even like high schoolers when he was in high school!  

A few times he’d heard comments about him and Lucifer, which had caused Lucifer to actually growl at the offending adolescents. “Did their parents not teach them manners? If I were to have spoken like that, I would have gotten locked away.” He grumbled.

“You did get locked away.” Theo reminded him as they pulled away from the mall.

“Not the point!”

“You’re getting way too worked up.” He sighed.

Lucifer shot him a look. “Doesn’t it bother you that they talk about you like you’re less than human because you’re trans?” He asked, half curious, half angry.

Theo shrugged. “What’s me getting angry at some kids in the mall gonna do?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the road. “I’m happy with who I am. I have damn good people in my life. That’s what matters. Not some asshole I’ll never see again.” He told Lucifer. “Do I hope that they learn differently? Of course. Do I hope that they learn to be more understanding, of course. Will me confronting them do anything? Probably not.”

“How are you best friends with the devil with that mindset?” Lucifer half teased, making Theo laugh.

“The better question is- how are you friends with someone who loves bees, and tulips? Who isn’t confrontational, has no desire to help you with any plans to bring the downfall of the human race, and who isn’t afraid to tell you when you’re out of line?”

Lucifer thought about it for a few minutes. “I have no idea.” He mused. “Huh. I never even questioned it.” He shrugged. “Oh well, that’s what happened.”

Theo cracked up. “You’re so casual about being friends with a ‘stupid ape’.”

“Hey, you may be a stupid ape, but you are quite an amusing one.” Lucifer smirked, making Theo shake his head.


End file.
